Mirror in the Mist
by MRSSPICY
Summary: In order to protect Arthur's magically infected, Muggle blood from Malfoy's power hungry plans, Amy takes a chance and ends up in a coma. Can Dom and Arthur find her attacker, and will Arthur forgive Amy for running away? Includes some SS/HG - AU
1. Chapter 1  The Perfect Couple

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of J.K. Rowling (for the Harry Potter portion) and Christopher Nolan (for the Inception portion). I am happily borrowing their characters for my story. No money is being made off this venture. This chapter is rated M for intimate lemons. Updated 111411.**_

_**This story is dedicated with great affection to my tireless beta Fainting Fancies. It is my first crossover, so hopefully I can keep everything straight. Please review. I live for comments.**_

**Mirror in the Mist**

**Chapter 1 – The Perfect Couple**

"Do you want the chocolate cheesecake or Bananas Foster?" Arthur asked as he scanned the dessert menu. Dinner had been a glorious and outlandish affair at one of Chicago's finest restaurants. Arthur had planned the evening perfectly, and after three thoroughly delectable courses, he definitely had his eyes set on dessert.

Amy observed those eyes. The deep, brown orbs, so intelligent and full of life, were at the moment, moving up and down the menu as he perused the collection. Unable to resist, his deep concentration made her smile.

Arthur sensed her watching him and glanced up, but the questioning look he gave her softened instantly as he was drawn into her cerulean blue eyes. There was no hope for logical thought when she looked at him like that. It was pure magic. Slowly, a warm smile spread across his face, the intimate and penetrating look she'd given him sending an immediate message to his libido.

"Do you want dessert? I never asked," he said apologetically. "I just want everything to be special tonight."

"Whatever you want is fine," Amy replied noncommittally. She sighed and dropped her eyes.

"You seem distracted tonight," Arthur observed with concern. He stretched his hand across the table and laid it on top of hers as he spoke, letting his thumb caress her skin. His other hand was occupied under the table as he fingered the compact square box in his pocket.

"I … I guess I'm just not that hungry." The truth was that Arthur was right. She was distracted. They'd been dating now for almost two years, and their relationship had gotten progressively serious. He made her unbelievably happy, and they had many things in common. They both loved tennis and quirky movies, reading and writing odd notes to each other. Arthur's sense of humor was non-stop, and there were times she couldn't stop laughing. He could also be pensive at times and caring always; he was a man to treasure, and she loved him dearly.

Along with the growth of love and connection, however, she felt a growing concern. No, Amy thought. It wasn't just a concern. It was fear. What would he do when he found out the truth? What would he say when she told him she was a witch?

"Well, we don't have to stay," Arthur said sweetly. "We could go back to your place. Get comfortable. Maybe watch some movies?"

Amy smiled softly and nodded her head. "That would be wonderful. Do you mind? Really?"

"Of course not. Waiter?"

xxxxxx

She slipped her hand around his neck and brought his face down to meet hers. He responded with an eager and passionate kiss. The warmth of his touch soared through her body like wildfire, and she felt him move against her as he made a deep sound in his throat. It shuddered through him like an animal's growl. There was no escaping the flood of lust that tore at her groin. She wanted him so much.

"Amy," he panted. "Oh, Amy." Arthur moved his lips along her jaw and settled on the creaminess of her pale, white neck. His teeth nibbled on the tender flesh, giving her a surge of goose bumps. The effect was like having a thousand thrumming hummingbirds fluttering inside her.

Without warning, he stopped and took both her hands in his. "Amy, I want to ask you something."

"Don't talk," she said achingly and put her hand over his mouth. He responded by kissing her palm. Her other hand went to his throat, and she began to undo the buttons on his starched, white shirt. His tie was long gone. Automatically, he pulled her close and crushed her to his chest. Another kiss was pressed hard against her trembling lips. This time, he forced his way in and began to thrust his tongue hungrily into her mouth.

Suddenly, he pulled away. "Amy. Please. I need to ask you—" he tried again, his voice tightening with insistency.

"Shut up, dammit," she blurted and covered his lips with her own.

With his shirt unbuttoned, Arthur swiftly pulled it off and grabbed the white, cotton t-shirt beneath it. With one fluid motion, he divested the garment and threw it to the floor. Her silky, black dress came next. The zipper slid down easily, and Amy began to undo his belt and trousers. There was no way she could miss the stiff, tented cloth beneath her fingers, and he allowed her hands to stroke the hardened length hidden in his boxers. Amy kicked off her shoes one by one, and they both heard the smack as the four-inch heels hit the wall.

"Bedroom," Amy murmured.

"You don't want it right here on the couch? Or maybe against the wall?" Arthur's lewd comment came with a crooked smile and a flash of white teeth.

"No," she giggled. "I don't want to be responsible for a broken back." And with that, they danced together awkwardly into the bedroom, their bodies half-clothed.

Once there, Amy pushed Arthur down on the comforter and stripped off the rest of her clothes. The unzipped, black dress was followed by her slip and bra. With only her green, silken panties adorning her otherwise naked body, she leapt on the bed. Seductively, she straddled his stomach and leaned over him, her chocolate brown hair tumbling off her shoulders to tickle his neck and face.

Arthur's eyes smoldered with lust as he pulled her against him, her firm breasts smashing against his chest. In response, his breathing quickened, and as Amy reached down and caressed his length through his shorts, he emitted a gasp. The feel of him was rock hard, and the shaft beneath her fingers moved in response to her torturous touch. At the same time, he ran his hands along her back and down to her waist, stopping only momentarily just above her buttocks. Finally he slid his fingers underneath her panties. The softness of her flesh gave way slightly as he squeezed and pulled, the action pressing her body maddeningly against him.

Amy yanked off his boxers and pulled them down, allowing his member to spring free. Her panties were ripped roughly away, and as they both heard the fabric tear, neither one cared. Looking deep into Arthur's sable brown eyes, she thrust her fingers through his hair. There was no stopping them now. She felt her body tighten in anticipation and a trickle of wetness moistened her core. She was almost over the edge, but she couldn't help rubbing her face against his chest muscles and feeling his sleek abs rising up to meet her. She noticed his nostrils flaring slightly as he smelled her arousal. It was no secret that she was ready for him.

Gently, he rolled her on her back. His long fingers worked their way down her belly and began to part the sensitive flesh between her thighs. Slowly he tucked the dexterous fingers into her heat and wetness, the slippery juices creaming his hand. He found her nub, and with a light stroke, he made his way along the sides, finding just the right spot. The flesh hardened under his touch, and Amy couldn't help but moan in response. Her hips lifted off the bed in her lust as she began pushing wildly against his fingers. With a crashing wave of fire, she climaxed, and Arthur continued to caress her, feeling the walls of her wet sleeve tighten and vibrate around his hand.

When the quaking diminished, Arthur spread her thighs wide and placed his body between them. Gently, his hips slid into place. Without moving, he lay on top of her waiting. Simply, he kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against her. She could feel his heart pounding and knew he was trying to pace himself. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed tightly, but he was obviously not asleep.

Amy took the opportunity to stroke his back, and she felt him tense under her fingers. Arthur sighed and breathed in her scent as his nose lifted her hair from her neck. The soft skin beneath his lips was moist with sweat, and he tasted the salt on his tongue as he caressed her flesh. Lifting himself slightly, he reached down and took hold of his manhood. They both looked at the space between their bodies to watch as he slid his stiffened rod into her. The contact was electric, and he gasped in pleasure. As if made exactly to receive his body, her silken nest squeezed him fiercely, yet smoothly, the hot pocket working his flesh like a mad musician.

Arthur straightened with a growl and plunged deep. The force of his strokes pushed Amy upward and deep into the soft mattress. The feel of him inside her was working to drive her once again into a shuddering mass of pleasure. He refused to hold back now. The strokes beat into her softness until Amy felt herself melting into a hot, rising mountain of pressure. Faster and faster he pummeled her until finally she screamed, and exploded around him violently. Her muscles gripped him in waves of dripping honey. Arthur followed her over the precipice. Slamming into Amy one last time, he shot his entire load inside her, the hot fluid blasting out of him like cannon fire.

Arthur collapsed on top of Amy in a shudder of pleasure. Although he slowed and moaned softly, she felt his hips continue to thrust against her as his pulses ebbed. Both of them were soaked with perspiration from their exertion, but they barely noticed. After a few moments, he lifted his head and looked contentedly into Amy's eyes. He examined her heated, rosy cheeks and delicately brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. Ultimately, his expression changed to one of hopefulness, and Amy responded with a quizzical expression.

"What?" Amy asked.

"This isn't exactly how I … how I pictured this." He grinned suddenly, but the smirk was instantly replaced by an adoring smile. Solemnly, he took Amy's hand and pressed it to his chest.

"Amy Morganna, will you marry me?"

A/N: Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. Please take the time to write me a review. I treasure every one.


	2. Chapter 2  Sacrifice

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of J.K. Rowling (for the Harry Potter portion) and Christopher Nolan (for the Inception portion). I am happily borrowing their characters for my story. No money is being made off this venture. Updated 111411.**_

**Chapter 2 – Sacrifice**

"Will you marry me?"

"Wh-what did you say?" Amy gasped.

"You heard me. I – want – to – marry – you." Arthur murmured the words softly, uttering each one individually to savor the moment. As a final gesture, he moved in closer to lightly kiss her lips.

"N-no," Amy sputtered in confusion and pushed him away. "NO. Y-you don't know what you're saying."

Arthur looked stunned. Where had this come from? He'd been planning this for weeks. He'd even borrowed one of her rings so the jeweler could size the engagement ring correctly. He'd been certain she would say yes. Now, however, the magic had disappeared. Instead of the blissful reaction he'd expected, Amy's blue eyes were shining with trepidation. As if pushed from a moving train, Arthur's world was crashing down around him. Responding in barely concealed panic, he shifted his vision wildly across her face, searching for a miracle. Maybe she was teasing him. This had to be a joke.

"Don't look at me like that. You … you don't understand. I just … I can't marry you." She squirmed out from underneath him and pulled the sheet off the bed to cover herself. Suddenly, she felt unbearably exposed.

Arthur's world continued to spin off its axis. In a daze, his eyes stared at the empty spot in the bed that Amy had vacated, his lover's words ringing in his ears like a death toll. Wordlessly, his gaze swept up to look at her. His questioning look was filled with hurt.

Keeping her back to him, Amy began to dress. Awkwardly, she stumbled over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Her limbs were beginning to shake, but she forced herself to concentrate, putting first one leg, then another, through each pant leg. _**Merlin**__,_ she thought. _**I know I can do this.**_

"Why?" Arthur managed to say. His voice sounded hollow.

"Because … just … because." Amy pulled a sweatshirt out of the closet and pulled it on. Her hands were trembling so much she could hardly get them through the sleeves.

"I don't understand. We love each other, don't we?" Arthur argued. He sat crouched on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his short, neatly trimmed hair.

Amy was picking up her discarded panties off the floor as he spoke, but she didn't react. Instead she felt around on the floor for her handbag and found it near the door. Reaching inside, she fumbled against the inside pocket. There, between the folds of leather, she felt her wand tucked neatly in place. Somehow, the assurance of feeling the long, hickory tool calmed her. Hiding her movements, she pulled the familiar object out of the bag and slipped it up her sleeve. Hopefully, now, she wouldn't stutter. Not that the magic ever helped that; it was just the companionable feel of the wood against her fingers that helped ease her panic. And she needed all the courage she could muster.

"I know I said that, but … you know … it really didn't mean anything. It's just words." Amy tried her best to lie and sound convincing, but her voice was failing. She did love him, more than all the stars in the universe. But that was why she had to stop this.

How did she let it go so far? How had she allowed herself to fall in love with him? She'd been over and over it a dozen times. Arthur was everything she'd ever dreamed of: smart, handsome, funny and utterly confident with his place in the world. He was absolutely perfect except for one thing. He was a Muggle.

Perhaps, she'd often mused, some Muggles did have the capacity to accept a world that was different from their own and to bend with new ideas. After all, the magical world was filled with Muggle-borns and half-bloods. There must be thousands of non-magical humans, she'd reasoned, that had accepted her kind in the past. Why couldn't Arthur be one of them? She already knew the answer. Arthur was different.

Merlin knew how tempted she'd been over the last few months to share her secret, but Amy knew Arthur would never blindly accept this paradigm of his reality. He would first have to prove the existence of magic in a thoroughly scientific manner. He'd probably run her through all amounts of tests and trials. Then, he'd fight like an obsessed tiger to understand each and every nuance before finally accepting the truth. That part wouldn't be so bad, Amy knew, but he wouldn't stop there. Arthur would want to use the magic, albeit for good, but Amy could never allow that to happen. Wizarding law forbade knowledge of the magic to the Muggle world at large and for good reason.

This had to stop. Gathering her courage, Amy turned to face him. "Can't we just pretend this never happened—"

"_Pretend?_" Arthur felt a burst of frustrated anger rise to the surface.

"Yes. We could just go on like before. We could—"

"What the fuck, Amy? _Pretend_ I don't love you? _Pretend_ this never happened? I can't do that."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Arthur demanded, but instantly regretted his harshness. "Amy, you're not making sense. You have to tell me—"

"I think you'd better go," Amy interrupted quietly.

"Go? You want me to leave, just like that. Okay, dammit, I'll go, but this isn't the end. Not by a long shot."

"Arthur—"

"I'm not pretending," Arthur stated firmly. "I love you, and I'm not lying." He raised his voice as his frustration grew. With jerking motions, he began to pull on his pants and shirt. "But, you – you're a liar, Amy. A goddamn liar. You're holding something back, and if it takes forever, I'm going to find out what it is."

Against his better judgment, he got to his feet and strode across the room. His hands grasped Amy's shoulders and forced her to turn around to face him. "Tell me. Tell me you don't love me." His eyes bore into hers, seeking the truth as Amy stared back. He'd never been this intense with her, but his actions were fueled by fear. Was he going to lose her?

"Please. Just go."

For what seemed like an eternity, Arthur continued to look into Amy's eyes, somehow willing himself to read her mind. Of course, he could not, but as Arthur stared into her cerulean blue orbs, he saw what he wanted to see. She couldn't hide her love. Struggling to control her emotions, Amy forced herself to lower her gaze and let her body go stiff against him.

"All right. If that's what you want," he responded flatly. "But I still don't believe it. I think you're afraid. Afraid of what, I don't know. I think there's something you're not telling me." He stopped speaking when Amy flinched and pulled away. She picked up his socks and stuffed them in the pocket of his suit jacket before silently holding it out to him. Arthur's eyes narrowed. Something was terribly wrong. He could feel it, but he had no idea what it could be or how to convince her to share it with him.

"Thank you for dinner." Amy tucked a long strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear and opened the apartment door. Her eyes were still evading Arthur's scrutiny.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go, but can I see you tomorrow? After work?"

"No," Amy answered much too quickly. "No … I'm busy and … maybe next week. We'll see."

Arthur turned to give her a goodbye kiss, but Amy managed to pull away. Realizing he'd been completely shut out, he took a step back and gave her one more quizzical look, his sad expression laced with a mixture of hurt and puzzlement. Then he turned away and began to march down the hall to the stairs. He didn't look back.

Amy stood in the doorway and watched him leave. Her heart was as heavy as an anvil. What was she doing? She'd just let the only man she ever loved walk away from her, and she was the one who'd pushed him away. She knew, however, there was nothing else she could do.

Just as she started to close the door, she remembered. She'd left her portfolio in his car. Her face grew hot, and then cold as she realized the parchment scrolls she'd been researching lay inside. "Shit!" she cursed.

Running after him, Amy rushed to the stairs and took the risers two at a time, her long legs propelling her down the steps. When she got to the first floor, she burst outside to see that Arthur had already crossed the street. He was just unlocking the car when Amy reached the sidewalk.

"Wait!" she called out. Anxious to get his attention, she raised her hand, but a speeding car flew by, drowning out her words. "WAIT! Arthur!" she shouted.

"Amy?" Surprised, Arthur spun around and looked hopefully back at Amy's anxious face. Without thinking, he proceeded to step forward and into the street.

The sound of the truck's gears ground in protest, the noise preceding the angry blast of the truck's horn. Echoing off the nearby buildings, the screeching tires cried out as if in agony as the vehicle tried to stop. Unbelievably, Arthur kept walking toward her, completely oblivious to the danger.

"Arthur!" Amy screamed. "Go back!"

He didn't seem to hear. Instead, he smiled and looked directly into her eyes. She saw his hope, but she returned his gaze with terror. Only seconds remained between life and death, and Amy realized she had no choice. Death was not an option.

A/N: Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. Please take the time to write me a review. I treasure every one.


	3. Chapter 3 Illegal Procedure

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of J.K. Rowling (for the Harry Potter portion) and Christopher Nolan (for the Inception portion). I am happily borrowing their characters for my story. No money is being made off this venture. Updated 111411.**_

**Chapter 3 – Illegal Procedure**

The truck tires screeched in protest as the heavily laden vehicle bore down on the unsuspecting Arthur. He'd heard Amy calling his name from across the street, and hope rose suddenly from his heart like bubbles from a shaken can of Coke. Could it be possible that Amy had reconsidered his proposal of marriage? Did she truly still love him?

Unaware of anything but the vision of loveliness beckoning to him from across the road, Arthur strode purposefully forward just as the speeding truck began to swerve. The velocity of the rig slowed a fraction, but it was still coming much too fast. Despite the quick action of its driver, the truck's momentum propelled it directly into Arthur's path.

"ARTHUR!" Amy screamed again, her voice exploding with fear. She had to do something, and she had to do it now. Fuck the consequences.

The wand slid out of her sleeve and into her raised palm without further thought. Remembering one of the defensive spells she'd learned from her school days, Amy thrust her arm forward. The words came to her easily. It was just like riding a broom. You never forgot.

"_Repello Plaustrum_," she chanted loudly, her charged voice carrying purposefully across the street. The Repelling charm had come to her lips in an instant to release a massive surge of magic through her arm. Amy had never moved so fast, nor felt her magic pulse this strongly. The blasting white light was as pure as the sun and dashed across the pavement directly toward the advancing truck.

Like a sign from the heavens, the blazing bolt illuminated the street and temporarily caused the scene to glow as if flooded by a Muggle spotlight. The blinding flash, however, incapacitated the struggling driver. The man steered wildly hoping against hope to control the skid. Instead the gears locked.

The spell hit the truck a second later, forcing the vehicle sideways and into a string of parked cars. Amy gasped as the massive weight of the trailer slid harmlessly passed Arthur only to collide with the parked autos. Like a bombshell, steel hit steel, spinning the cab around like a top. The sound was sickening as the truck finally overturned and hit a nearby light pole. The tall, metal post broke neatly in two from the backlash of force and slowly began to fall. Amy quickly realized there was another danger as a hiss of sparks flew ominously from the wreckage. Along with the threatening incendiaries, Amy also smelled the tainted aroma of gasoline.

Staggering to his feet, Arthur stared at the carnage, his vision transfixed. Barely, he'd managed to duck as a shower of glass and debris rained down upon the street.

Amy saw him try to stand, but she couldn't take time to help. The light pole was falling fast and making a beeline for the man in the truck. Her arm extended straight and true as she directed another powerful incantation at the driver. This time it was a cushioning charm. As Amy watched, she held her breath and hoped with everything she could give that the spell would hold. Thinking he was about to die, the driver made one last gurgled cry before he realized the falling post had bounced cleanly away.

Sighing with relief, Amy moved a few steps closer. She knew Arthur was watching, but she realized it was too late to hide her magic from him now. She'd known how he would look at her. In that split second when she'd made the decision to use magic, a vision of Arthur's astonished expression floated before her eyes. She couldn't bear to see his face now, knowing that it would be the last time. Instead, she tried to gather her courage and set her mind to the task at hand. With another flick of her wand, Amy cast a third spell.

"_Aguamenti Maxima_." From the tip of her wand, there appeared a sudden stream of water, the flow pouring forth as never before. Whether caused by her excitement or the jolt of adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream, the water erupted with the power of a five-inch fire hose that forced the truck backward. Arresting the spell, Amy rushed forward to check on the man.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Amy asked the stunned driver excitedly. With great care, she ran her wand over his body using a basic first aid assessing charm.

"What are you?" the man asked in awe.

Amy ignored his words and concentrated on the readings that floated into the air in front of her. It appeared his arm was broken, but nothing more serious. It was then that a warm hand grasped her shoulder.

"Amy," Arthur's voice came softly. She stood up, and he turned her toward him. Gently, he grasped both her shoulders. This was the moment she'd been dreading for months. What was he going to say, now that he knew? She looked him in the eye, her expression showing a combination of fear and acceptance of her fate and the inevitable backlash of her actions. The Chicago Magical Patrol, she knew, would be there any minute. Already a growing crowd of Muggle spectators was beginning to clutter the scene.

"Amy," Arthur said again when he'd gotten no response, his eyes boring into hers for an explanation. "What just happened?"

"Um …" was all she could manage.

"Is this what you were hiding from me?"

"Yes." She said weakly. The strength she'd shone only moments before had drained completely away. Shaking, she took a deep gulp of air and blinked. Suddenly a burst of tears began to sting her eyes. "Oh, God. Arthur … Don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because … I'm … I'm a witch," she answered softly.

Arthur's eyebrows bent forward as he frowned, not in distaste, but in disbelief. He looked away from her briefly, his eyes flicking back and forth, taking in the scene again. It was obvious his quick mind was fast analyzing the events. A moment later, his expression changed to one of wonder.

"You did this? You saved my life?"

Amy stared at Arthur's face trying to memorize his features. Soon, she knew, the expression would be lost forever. This memory and their future together would be no more.

From behind, a series of loud pops startled them both as a small group of city officers Apparated into the street. Their wands were already drawn and ready to Obliviate the entire group of Muggle witnesses. The lead officer approached Amy, but before he could speak, she whispered to Arthur as softly as she could, "You were right. I did lie. Please … please, forgive me. I love you."

xxxxxx

The memory came flooding back to haunt her. It had a habit of doing so at the most inopportune times. But today, it was more poignant than usual. Today, May 21, was the second anniversary of their last night together.

It had been a long two years. After the horrible accident in the street that night, the Obliviators had worked their magic with great efficiency to wipe clean the memories of all Muggles present, including Arthur's. They'd been careful to leave only the barest images of the crash, extracting and eliminating all of Amy's actions. She wondered what Arthur really remembered of that evening. Did he have any idea she had tried to save him? No, she thought. The memory was gone. But did he remember their time together and how happy they had been? That blissful time before the end?

Amy sighed. Despite all that had happened between them, Amy still loved Arthur. _**And I**_ _**always will**_, she thought. There would never be anyone in her life like him. Although she tried to fight it, a tear had formed at the corner of her eye, and she briskly brushed it away. This was no time for tears. There was too much to do.

As senior editor for the Chicago Moon Times, Amy Isadorra had been invited by the CEO of Magicon Genetics to witness the historic unveiling of a brand new medical treatment. This leading-edge breakthrough was rumored to have extraordinary powers. She never liked rumors, and it was one of her life goals to research the news and report only the truth. But if the discovery she'd been promised were as important as anticipated, she'd have a whopper of a story for the evening addition. Try as she might, however, she found it hard to concentrate.

With her mind so stressfully occupied, she didn't see the anomaly at first. It wasn't until she'd been staring at the display for quite some time that she noticed it. Amy frowned slightly as she scanned the set of seven cauldrons laid out on the steel table before her. Something wasn't right.

The overhead glare of the magically ignited light fixtures displayed the cauldrons in an intense clarity. The bright light shone as well on the cleanly defined lines of her notes. She used a standard dictation quill, avoiding the Quick-Quotes brand. She preferred exact recordings of her interviews, not the distorted and inaccurate writings of a badly enchanted scribe.

Hovering just above her notebook, the automatic dictation quill bobbed slightly in midair waiting for the conversation to continue, but Amy hesitated. Instead of listening to the man she was interviewing, she looked intensely at the second container in the row, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The potion within it was moving slightly as if alive. Blinking, she narrowed her eyes and looked again. This time she saw nothing unusual. All seven cauldrons looked identical.

"Miss Isadorra," the tall, thin man behind Amy inquired. "Are you almost ready?" The man's cool, grey eyes examined her carefully as she peered into the finished brews before her.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. You were saying?"

"The evidence is quite clear and will certainly come as a happy surprise to the wizarding world. As I mentioned earlier, it is Magicon's intent to market the new extract and make it available to each and every needy witch and wizard in our world."

"Well, that's quite a noble goal, but have you tested it thoroughly enough? I mean, out of its natural environment, how will the magical … um … what did you call it? The magical virus? How will you control it? Won't it mutate or become virulent?"

Lucius Malfoy chuckled. "By calling it a magical virus, you demean our product. As you can imagine, the term virus could be viewed by the general public as unhealthy. Although our product does share some qualities with a virus, it is unique in its mutation and contagion process. I assure you, it is perfectly safe."

"Your realize I'm going to quote you on that," Amy reminded him.

Lucius smiled. "Of course, Miss Isadorra. May I call you Amy?"

"You may call me Ms. Isadorra," Amy replied with a thin smile, trying to keep her tone all business.

"Of course. Miss Isadorra." Lucius smiled again as he said her name, this time with a thinly veiled look of disdain. Amy noticed wryly that he'd completely ignored her request to keep her marital status private. "To continue, the name of our product is Core-Restore, and the wizarding public should know that safety is one of our biggest concerns. We've developed an entire series of containment spells to protect the patients and the healers from overexposure. The only way this potion will touch a wizard's lips is under the strictest guidance of the world's best healers. The staff of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies in London will be the first to receive the initial doses. It is the hope of Magicon Genetics that the existence of Squibs in the wizarding world will someday become an unknown affliction."

"You mentioned earlier that Core-Restore was perfectly safe. Then why do you need all the protective charms? What happens if it breaks out of the containment field?"

Clearly, Lucius did not like where this discussion was leading. "It will not harm any wizards. Of that, I can guarantee."

The dictation quill was scratching at a furious pace while Amy added her own observations to the notebook resting on her lap. _**No harm to wizards?**_ She thought. _**What about Muggles? **_Arthur's handsome face flashed in her memory as she considered Lucius's words. Unlike some, Amy had a special place in her heart for non-magical folk.

"I certainly hope so," Any commented. "And can you explain exactly what lead you to this discovery? Can you divulge the name of your inventor—"

"Oh no. That is a well-kept company secret. We can't have anyone on the outside stealing our employees. Let's just say it was a lucky discovery, as so many of today's new spells and potions are."

"Completely curing the non-magical wizard." Amy was impressed. This was definitely news. "Will you also be able to help those unfortunates that have weaker magic? Or possibly provide existing normal wizards with increased power?"

"We can certainly help those poor souls handicapped with a lower magical function. As far as giving wizards more power, I'm sorry to say that that is impossible. Once a maximum level is reached, no more can be taken in. The human body can only absorb and expel so much magic. It's been proven quite definitively that the extract is only useful for restoring missing magic from an existing magical core." Lucius chuckled and stepped closer to where Amy sat perched on a lab stool. "We are not in the super-wizard business, I assure you."

"All right, you've developed a miracle cure for Squibs. I have to say, that is truly amazing. But have you tried it out on anyone yet? Do you have any success stories?"

Lucius formed another smug smile and lifted his hand toward a waiting attendant. "Let me introduce you to Mrs. Figg …"

A/N: Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. Please take the time to write me a review. I treasure every one.


	4. Chapter 4 The Client

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of J.K. Rowling (for the Harry Potter portion) and Christopher Nolan (for the Inception portion). I am happily borrowing their characters for my story. No money is being made off this venture. New as of 080611.**_

**Chapter 4 – The Client**

Arthur looked at the clock. Cobb was late, and Arthur hated to wait. The downtime always gave him too much time to think. It'd been three years since he'd broken up with Amy. Today was May 21, the anniversary of Amy's disappearance, although he knew now that she had simply moved to Chicago's northern suburbs. Yeah, he thought. Moved, ran away, disappeared – whatever. She didn't want to see him again; that was a fact.

Six days after she'd refused his proposal and ignored the flood of text messages, phone calls and notes he'd left on her door, Amy's neighbor informed him that she was gone. The apartment had been vacated, and her cell phone disconnected. She was no longer on Facebook and messages sent to her e-mail address came back as undeliverable.

_**How could that be?**_ He'd wondered at the time. In today's technology world, there had to be some trace. He'd been just shy of hiring a private detective when he realized he was going too far. If Amy didn't want to see him anymore, then he needed to let her go. Sometimes love meant you had to do what was right to make the one you loved happy. Forget about your own selfishness. This had been one of those times. Wasn't it?

After a few more weeks, Arthur decided a change in venue would help, so he moved to New York. Not that he was ever home. His assignments had global playing fields and usually drew him into hostile venues and, sometimes, dirty political situations. The company he worked for never took sides, just money, and their services were unique.

Arthur sighed. Today, however, was a particularly bad day. He was going down into that bad place he'd been to too often of late. The depression had seemed to be getting better, but the last few days it had returned with a vengeance. Maybe it was the season. Springtime. Yeah, springtime was for lovers, and he'd been left out of the game.

Arthur straightened in his chair. He could hear Cobb's footsteps as he came up the stairs. Arthur was looking forward to the meeting as a new distraction. A potential client from the UK was looking for information. That's all he'd been told for now, but Cobb, he knew, would fill him in on the way. Soon they'd be leaving for London.

xxxxx

"Ms. Isadorra?" A lanky, blond haired wizard with an angular face and a smug smile stood just outside Amy's office. That smile, she thought, looked very familiar, especially the way it turned up slightly at the corners.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"My name's Draco Malfoy, and I've come to invite you to dinner." The tall man bowed slightly as he introduced himself. "I'm sure the name must be familiar to you. My father is the CEO of Magicon Genetics."

"Yes, of course." Amy reached out to shake Draco's hand. With a distinct wariness, she regarded Draco thoughtfully. "I can see the resemblance."

"Well, good looks do run in my family," Draco replied with a touch of arrogance. As if he owned the place, the younger Malfoy approached Amy's desk and picked up a newspaper article that she'd earlier clipped to a pegboard. "You do write on a variety of topics, don't you?" he continued with a mildly disdainful chuckle. The article Draco had chosen to read was a piece on magic carpet smugglers. "Thieves, politicians, scientists. Don't you ever write about domestic topics? Like robe fashion or cooking spells?"

Amy narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I write news stories, Mr. Malfoy, not entertainment pieces. And I wish you'd put that down." She snatched the article out of his hands and gave him a definite look of displeasure. "How did you get in here, anyway? You're not one of our employees."

"Let's just say I have my connections. But please, let's not be so formal. Call me Draco," he drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you want? I'm extremely busy, and I can't afford to waste time—"

"I never waste time, Ms. Isadorra," he enunciated boldly and laid his hand on the parchment she'd been editing. "I think you'll find dinner with me quite interesting. You'd mentioned to my father you were interested in meeting the scientist that discovered Core-Restore."

"Yes, I made that clear to your father. He seemed quite reluctant, yet you're willing to introduce him or her to me. Why?" Amy's lips tightened downward into a distrustful frown. She was extremely suspicious of Draco's intentions, but she reasoned, if there were more to the story, maybe she should take a chance. Chiding herself on her nervousness, she forced a smile back on her face. _**Really**_, she thought, _**what could happen?**_

"Why not?" Draco answered casually. "Besides, if you say yes, then I won't have to eat alone tonight. So what do you say? Dinner at Ditka's Back Door? Then an after-dinner drink with our leading Potions Mistress?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. Ditka's Back Door was the most elegant magical restaurant in Chicago. It was not only prestigious but extremely expensive. Draco was certainly up to something, but she figured the only way to learn more would be to accept the invitation. "Okay. You have a deal. By the way, what's her name? The Potions Mistress. Just for the record."

"Hermione Granger," Draco said coolly, his lips curling downward slightly as he said the name. "Come on, let's go. That's enough of the interrogation for now. Reservations are at six, and I was told by the maitre d' that the special this evening is a filet with their signature three-cheese sauce."

"Oh!" Amy blurted as a loud noise arose from her stomach. The steak sounded heavenly. "Okay," she laughed. "I'll go. But you're paying."

"Of course." Draco nodded and offered her his arm.

xxxxxxxx

The office was cluttered with books and papers, many of which were piled in stacks on the floor. The walls were just as congested; the shelves of the numerous bookcases lining the walls were overflowing with leather-bound tomes. Off to the side, a noisy radiator rattled in a weak attempt to ward off the damp, chilly air. Two worn armchairs stood vacant in front of a sturdy oak desk, waiting patiently for a pair of visitors.

"Please, won't you sit down?" the man said. "Can I offer you a cup of tea? My assistant would be happy to bring refreshments."

Cobb nodded. "Yes, thank you." Looking at Arthur, the man received a second nod.

"So you're Dominic Cobb," the older man said with a brief smile before assuming a serious countenance. His eyes, however, reflected what appeared to be admiration mixed with hope. "I've heard so much about you."

"Well, I think you'll find that there's a good reason for that. Our team has been working on dream manipulation for over seven years now, and from what you've told me, I think we can help you." Turning in his seat, Cobb nodded his head toward his companion. "This is Arthur O'Mally. Arthur will be helping me coordinate the project. That is, if you decide to move forward."

"Yes, of course. I'm happy to meet you, Arthur." Politely, the two shook hands. "I'm Shelton Isadorra," the man said slowly. His expression turned solemn, and his deep, blue eyes focused intently on Arthur. The man's unusual scrutiny was making Arthur uncomfortable. Why did he look so familiar?

The older man hesitated as he watched Arthur's puzzled reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just … your last name. It's unusual, and I thought … never mind. I must be tired."

"Yes, of course," Shelton answered. "Jet lag can be quite bothersome."

Arthur nodded and pulled himself up in his chair. He needed to be observant, and fatigue would not stop him from doing his job.

"So, you said someone recommended us," Cobb said conversationally.

"In a manner of speaking. I believe he's an old friend of yours. Professor Miles Black?" Shelton leaned forward expectantly.

Arthur watched for Dom's reaction, but Cobb released only the barest of smiles. The conversation continued as the three men used the friendly words of introduction to assess each other.

"I know you've explained in your e-mails that your daughter is ill," Cobb recalled. "Can you start at the beginning and tell us what happened? Why is your she in a coma?"

"About a year ago, she was working at a newspaper in Chicago," Shelton replied pointedly.

"The _Sun Times_?" Arthur asked, trying to hide his astonishment. Suddenly he was hit with a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Could it be possible? The unusual last name had been enough to raise suspicion, but when Shelton revealed his daughter's occupation, it all fell into place. No wonder he looked familiar. A flash of memory brought a portrait to mind that Amy had hanging in the hallway outside her home office. He recalled the image of a slightly younger man with dark hair, but there was no mistake. Shelton Isadorra was Amy's father.

Although outwardly he remained calm, Arthur's face grew pale as his mind flew into a panic. He tried frantically to remember exactly what Dom had told him about Amy's condition. Slowly, he pulled a napkin off the tea tray that had been set nearby and carefully dabbed the cold sweat from his brow.

"Yes, she was managing editor, I believe," Shelton answered. His eyes washed over Arthur, and as he watched the young man's reaction, Isadorra shifted in his chair. Dom was watching, too, and he followed Shelton's gaze as he scrutinized his colleague. Something odd was going on. Why did Arthur suddenly look like he'd seen a ghost? It took only a second more before Cobb remembered Amy, Arthur's old girlfriend.

"Mr. Isadorra, I think there's something you're not telling us," Cobb accused. Shelton raised an eyebrow in response but kept silent.

"What happened? Is she going to be all right?" Arthur suddenly demanded. "Can I see her?" He wanted answers and was in no mood to wait.

"Let me be frank," Shelton responded, cautiously looking at Arthur. "As you probably guessed, Amy is my daughter. And part of the reason I picked your firm to help me, Mr. Cobb, is that I believe Arthur's connection to Amy will be quite valuable."

"I think you'd better explain," Dom stated in a controlled voice, his face clouded in suspicion. Why had Shelton waited until now to reveal this key fact? Arthur sat forward in his chair and cast an anxious glance at Cobb. Their eyes met briefly before they both looked back at Isadorra expectantly.

"I'm sorry for the subterfuge," Shelton admitted. "But you must understand that I will do anything to save Amy's life." He retrieved a pen off his desk and rolled it gently in his hand. Dom noticed it was an unusual style with what looked like an old-fashioned ink quill at its tip. "Amy's been … unconscious for a little over nine months now." At the professor's revelation, Cobb noticed Arthur had taken the news hard. His friend sat ramrod straight in his chair as he listened.

"As I understand it," Shelton continued, "She was working on a breakthrough article investigating a company named Medicon Genetics. There was some sort of corporate cover-up or the like; I'm not sure of the details. She couldn't share everything, but I do know she was dating the son of the CEO."

Arthur's brow furrowed slightly. He couldn't help the flash of jealously mixed with the blatant worry he held in his eyes. Shelton seemed to notice as he added, "From what I gathered, it wasn't serious, at least from Amy's point of view."

"And the son had other ideas?" Cobb tried to clarify.

"Possibly. Amy shared with me that her suitor, a man named Draco Malfoy, was extremely persistent. Annoyingly so. Then on the night of August twenty-second, she called me and said she'd be flying to London that very evening. Something happened, and she needed to speak with one of my colleagues. I teach physics at one of the local universities, and I've developed a network of friends in the academic world. She seemed anxious to get some answers, but she was also in a hurry to leave Chicago. She asked if she could stay with me for a while. Although I'm an American, I have a home here. My wife was English." Cobb nodded. Beside him, Cobb could see that Arthur had stopped scribbling notes in his journal and was staring intensely at Shelton.

"Tell me about Amy," Arthur interrupted sharply unable to hold back any longer. He leaned forward in his chair. "Will she be all right? When can I see her?"

"She's fine, Arthur," Shelton assured him. "For the time being. As soon as we're through here, I'll take you to her. But before I do, there are several extremely sensitive issues that we need to discuss, and I'm sure you'll understand when I tell you that our conversations need to be kept in the strictest confidence. We're talking national security, here. Do you understand?"

Arthur was about to protest at the delay, but Cobb stopped him with a wave of his hand. It wasn't that Dom was unsympathetic. He knew all about the depth of love a man could have for a woman, but this was not the time to let emotions get in the way of clear thinking. With a quick glance at Arthur to convey his thoughts, Dom addressed Shelton. "All right. But we'll have to share this information with our team. You'll have to trust our discretion."

"I believe, Mr. Cobb, that after you hear what I have to say, you will understand the extreme volatility of the situation. But you're right. I have to trust you."

The two men grew solemn as they digested the new information. Arthur did not sit back in his chair; however, he began scribbling notes at a furious pace.

"How long was Amy intending to stay?" Cobb asked, trying to get as many facts as possible.

"I'm not sure. A few weeks, maybe?" Shelton began to frown and shake his head. "After that, I didn't hear anything from her till the next day. I was on my way to the airport to pick her up when I received a call from the Chicago Magi … ahem … I mean the Chicago Police Department. There'd been an explosion at Medicon in their labs. It happened sometime around three in the morning. For some reason, Amy was in that lab. She never got on the plane."

"What do you think happened?" Dom shifted forward and put his elbow on Shelton's desk.

"I'm not sure, but when she'd called me earlier, she said she was onto something. Something big, she'd said. Something that would rock the entire medical community. I'm assuming it must have something to do with Medicon."

"And what happened to Draco? Was he there?" Cobb asked pointedly.

"I don't know. Both he and his father have dropped out of sight." Shelton tented his fingers and bounced them gently against his lips. "I know the police are trying hard to investigate, but the trail is getting cold. I'm hoping that with your team's unique skills you can help me."

Dom looked at Arthur briefly before turning back to Shelton. "We can try."

"We'll do more than try," Arthur added. "I don't care. Whatever it takes." Cobb turned and gave his friend an assuring nod. "Now, can we see Amy?"

**A/N: Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. Please take the time to write me a review. I treasure every one.**


	5. Chapter 5 Take Me

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of J.K. Rowling (for the Harry Potter portion) and Christopher Nolan (for the Inception portion). I am happily borrowing their characters for my story. No money is being made off this venture. New as of 112611.**_

**Chapter 5 – Take Me**

_The sky was electric blue, not chalky white or pale like milk. It surrounded the world – her private world – in a portrait of heaven. All of it was within her vision that was Arthur. Through the cloth of her jeans, Amy could feel his thigh. At least, she thought her legs were covered in faded denim. That which made her comfortable also held her back. Yet it was the scorching warmth as it passed through her clothes that made her whimper. The heat was as unexpected as the press of his erection. Fighting to remain connected to this beautiful pain, she felt the surge of arousal bolting in a rage down her torso before trying to escape like hornets from her fingertips. These same enflamed fingers were positioned, at the moment, in Arthur's mouth as his chocolate brown eyes bore like drills into her aching heart. It didn't help that he was lying on top._

"_Arthur," Amy groaned. His name echoed through her head, the word uttered as piously as a prayer, yet as torturous as a curse. She needed him, and she needed him badly. A deep, bottomless hole had broken her body in half, craving to be filled. And she knew Arthur was the only one that could fill it. _

_In a measured and painful act of slow motion, Amy lifted her hips and rubbed her crotch in wonton abandon against his maleness. Forward and back, she moved before shifting her weight wickedly under his pressing body. Her long legs parted as the petals of her flower opened fluidly to the hopeful feel of the impalement she knew would release her longing. The heat burned in her core and liberally soaked the layer of cloth that marked the barrier of her lustful prison._

_The moment she'd wished it, the wand materialized in her hand. Yet before she could act to vanish their clothes and take her lover inside her, Arthur placed his hand over hers. With a seductive curve of a smile, he breathed an invitation. "Allow me …"_

xxxxxxxx

"Now, can we see Amy?" Arthur asked, trying to hide the anger and fear in his voice. He glanced around Shelton Isadorra's office, nervously looking for any type of clue that could help him understand. He had to see her and know she was all right. The pain and longing was so strong, he felt like a demon had kicked him in the chest.

"Before we see her, there are a few things you need to know." Shelton chewed on his lower lip for a moment before tenting his fingers. It was clear the man was having trouble formulating his next words. "Do you believe there are things in this universe that have yet to be discovered?" Both men stared back at Isadorra, but Cobb allowed a brief nod for Shelton to continue. "And isn't it true that you and your team deal with new technology and scientific discoveries every day?"

"Please, sir," Cobb interjected. "Can you get to the point?"

Shelton sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his expression had hardened with determination.

"Do you believe in witchcraft?" he ventured before watching his audience for their reaction. Shelton could see he'd certainly gotten Cobb's attention, but Arthur simply stared back at Amy's father, his impatience growing.

"Are you familiar with the history surrounding the witches of Salem, Massachusetts?" Isadorra continued. "Or perhaps you've heard stories of Merlin the magician?"

"What's this got to do with Amy?" Arthur had leaned forward and grasped the edge of Shelton's desk in a death grip.

"Quite a bit, I'm afraid." Feeling sorry for the younger man, Shelton looked directly at Arthur before he spoke again. "What if I were to tell you that those stories – those snippets of history – were actually true?"

"What are you trying to tell us?" Cobb asked in disbelief. "That witchcraft exists? I've heard of the Wiccan faith—"

"This is not a religion," Shelton answered intensely. "Not at all. 'Magic,' as I'll call it, is a part of the Earth's life force. Some of our species have developed over time to not only tap into that energy, but also to generate it naturally within the body. This magical energy is produced by a core of renewable resources and can be quite powerful, but it is only found in a certain portion of the population. It's not a huge segment, but the individuals that are born with this magic can perform spells and incantations to do things you would find quite surprising."

"Look," Cobb said shaking his head. "Was Amy into witchcraft? Had someone brainwashed her?"

Isadorra smiled, but his expression was not one of amusement. "Let me approach this another way." He looked directly at Arthur. "Do you recall the last night you saw Amy?" Arthur didn't answer, but he lifted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"Tell me," Shelton continued. "After you left her apartment that night, what happened? And please, be specific."

"I don't see how this relates—" Cobb stopped abruptly as Arthur shifted his eyes and held up his hand.

"I got in my car and drove home." Arthur replied automatically.

"Did you feel the least bit achy or tired the next morning? And were you thinking clearly? Any memory lapses that you remember?"

"I don't think so."

"When you tried to contact Amy the next day, were you able to reach her? Didn't you find it odd that her phone numbers were instantly disconnected or that she was no longer available at her office?"

"I … I guess I just figured she wanted to get away from me," he said softly. Despite his pain, his inquisitive mind began to search his memories for clues. He wanted so much to believe, but his logical mind demanded proof.

"You were right. She did want to separate herself from you, but you have to understand that she had a good reason. You see Amy is a witch. A natural born, genetically gifted witch."

"If this is some sort of joke—" Cobb started to rise from his chair.

"Wait," Arthur cautioned, wanting more. "After we … broke up, Amy did literally disappear. At the time, it didn't seem possible." He shifted forward and ran his hand through his short hair. "Are you telling me she used witchcraft to cover her tracks?"

"My dear boy," Shelton sighed, his heart going out to the young man. "The night you two parted ways, there was a terrible accident. Amy told me that after you left her apartment, she ran back outside to get some papers she'd left in your car, but when you saw her, you stepped out into the street right in front of an oncoming truck." Arthur's eyes widened in shock, but otherwise, he remained silent.

"The truck was coming right at you. She really had no choice but to use her magic to force the truck away and avoid a collision. In the aftermath, the police altered your memories, and Amy decided the best thing for both of you would be for her to go away. She didn't think you'd accept her … as she was."

"No," Arthur said softly. "I would never do that … I love her."

Shelton reached over and patted Arthur's hand. It was still gripping the desk, his knuckles white, but at the man's touch, Arthur snatched his hand away as if singed.

"I want to see her now. Where is she?" Arthur demanded.

"She's in a magical hospital right here in London. She seems to be stable, but we believe she's been cursed. The healer's conclusion … er, doctor's conclusion is that she'd been hit with a standard stunning spell, but the signature indicates the hex was cast with incredible power. Nothing they do can reverse it. She remains in a sort of limbo between sleep and consciousness. All she seems to be able to do is dream. That's why we contacted you."

"You want us to find out who did this to her," Cobb stated.

"We hope you'll be able to revive her. If you succeed, then she can tell us what happened."

"If we can't—"

"Then, yes. We hope you can help us find her attacker."

"You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Isadorra," Cobb interrupted skeptically, "But what makes you think we believe you? I mean, _magic_? Frankly, that's pretty unbelievable. I've heard a lot of stories in my life, but this one—"

"Cobb," Arthur interrupted, almost shouting. "I know it sounds fucking crazy, but I don't care. If we can help her …" His voice trailed off as he fought to control his anger.

Cobb stared back at him thoughtfully. "All right." Dom turned back to Shelton, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You said Amy is a natural-born witch. I assume you are her natural father. Are you—?"

"A wizard?" Shelton clarified. "Yes."

xxxxxxxx

The black cab moved quietly between lanes on the way to the hospital, the three occupants remaining silent as each one contemplated the events of the past three hours. Shelton Isadorra had made several demonstrations in his office, each one using a long wooden wand to assist him in his spell work. He levitated objects, set a book to turning its own pages and watered plants with the wand. The most impressive show, however, occurred with the Disillusionment of Arthur. He'd felt the cool sensation as the charm trickled down his body and observed the reaction as his arms and hands disappeared under the control of Shelton's magic.

By the time he'd finished, Shelton's visitors were still skeptical, but agreed that perhaps, there was something to this 'magic' that the elder man had introduced. In the end, they were not entirely convinced, but they agreed that seeing Amy was the next most logical step.

"I still don't know what to believe, but … I can see how dangerous this might be if this gets out to the general public," Cobb observed, finally breaking the silence.

"Just a moment." Shelton leaned forward and slipped his wand out of his sleeve slightly before casting a non-verbal Confundus Charm on the driver. After he was comfortable with the placement of the spell, the wizard replied, "Yes, that's true."

"Which is why you say the Chicago police – the 'magical' police – ended up cleaning everyone's memories," Cobb added. "But if it's so important to keep everything quiet, then how can you tell us? Isn't it against your laws?"

"It's complicated," Shelton said as a small, weary smile flashed across his features. "The trick is in how or why you do it. Intent is important. There are methods in place that sense when you perform magic in front of Muggles." Arthur frowned and shook his head in confusion. "Muggles," Isadorra explained, "Are non-magical folk. They, like you, do not have magical signatures. That's how the police knew Amy had stopped that truck. They tracked the spell to her signature."

"But in your office, your police didn't show up." Arthur observed.

"I use magic in my office all the time. They wouldn't have any reason to believe I'd be indiscreet. Muggles do come in contact with our kind quite often, and some of us even marry them. But it's somewhat frowned upon in some circles. Ah, here we are." Shelton leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. At the same time, he released the Confundus Charm.

Arthur's mind was trying desperately to understand. Why hadn't Amy told him about her magic? She could have showed him when they were in her apartment. Hadn't she trusted him? Didn't she love him enough to at least try?

Lost in thought, Arthur hadn't noticed that the cab had come to a stop. Dom shook him gently by the shoulder. "Come on. Amy's waiting."

**A/N: Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. Please take the time to write me a review. I treasure every one.**


End file.
